Sick Sweetheart
by C Indiana
Summary: Sequel to Tooth-hurty! Maura was kind enough to take care of Jane after her root canal. Now it's Jane's turn to take care of her.


**I don't own Rizzoli & Isles, but damn do I enjoy borrowing the characters and making them as gay as I possibly can. It's a lot of fun. So this a sequel to "Tooth-hurty" which is the second installment of what I plan to be a 3 part story. I thought I would try something new as part of my massive comeback upload. For those who don't know I've been missing in action from my stories after an incident that happened during Christmas Break that made it impossible for me to write. Anyway on with the story!**

 **I want y'all to know I had to suffer for this chapter for all of you. My amazing beta, Amber, made me re-write this 3 times! She's really been pushing me to get back into writing and not half-ass it either. So I really want to thank her for being patient with me and dealing with my attitude on the days when I got frustrated and let my emotions get the best of me.**

 **Jane's P.O.V.**

I can't stand days at work when I can't go down to the morgue to see Maura, or she doesn't come up to see me. It's just that since I got my root canal I feel like things are kind of awkward between us, and I hate to admit that I've been avoiding her like the plague when I can. God, sometimes I wish I had never fallen in love with my best friend, but at the same time I can't say that I have any regrets about it either. Maura is hands down the most beautiful woman I have ever met both inside and out. I wish I would have just womaned up and admitted how I felt when I had the chance. I heard her say she loved me, but I did nothing about it.

"And that's how I finally managed to sleep with Maura." Hold the hell up? What the fuck did he just say? I didn't realize I had practically screamed that out loud.

"We're so glad you could finally join us again Rizzoli. What's got you so distracted?" Korsak asks with a cheeky smile. I look over and see both Frankie and Frost giving me the same smile that just makes me want to slap them silly.

"You know sometimes I really hate all of you. It amazes me how I haven't cracked and shot one of you yet." I growl as I lean back in my chair and cross my arms over my chest irritated.

"You know you love all of us too much to shoot us. By the way I was totally kidding about sleeping with Maura. Please don't try to castrate me in my sleep or something." Frankie says as he takes a few steps away from me with genuine fear in his eyes.

Yeah you better be afraid you little asshole. As if you could actually sleep with my Maura. I growl again at just the thought of him touching what's mine. "Of course you're kidding. As if you could land somebody as beautiful and elegant as Maura." I grumble not realizing I had actually said that loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Don't worry Jane I not going to try and steal your girlfriend or anything." Frankie says with a cheshire cat grin that really makes me want to punch him.

"Awww Francesco there's two things wrong with what you just said. 1. Maura's not my girlfriend. 2. If she was you seriously overestimate your abilities if you think I would be concerned about you stealing her from me. Now for the last time she's my best friend and that's all so drop it." I say as I grab another file off the ever growing pile on my desk and pretend to read it hoping they'll leave me alone.

My rouse only lasts for a few minutes before Korsak decides to interrupt. "Jane, is there a particular reason you're sitting up here pretending to do your paperwork instead of going to the morgue?" Yet another reason why I hate working with detectives all the time. It's damn impossible to get away with anything.

"There's no particular reason really. I just don't want to bother Maura. I'm sure she's busy right now anyway." That doesn't even sound believable to me. I know for sure that that bullshit excuse didn't fool any of them for a second.

"That's strange you've never cared about bothering her before. In fact you usually go down there with the sole purpose of bothering her." Korsak says as he uses his years of detective skills on me.

"Okay Jane what the hell is going on? You've been acting weird since your root canal, and don't think we haven't noticed you've been avoiding Maura." Frankie asks with genuine concern and curiosity.

"Nothing happened exactly, but you know how I get while on Novocain. I'm pretty sure I said some weird shit and I'm just kind of worried that things will be awkward between us." I sigh as I lean back heavily in my chair as I run my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"One of these days you're going to learn to stop running away from your problems, Jane Rizzoli. Now take some of that paperwork and get your ass down to the morgue. I'm tired of looking at your sorry mopey ass and you better work on a damn good apology for Maura on your way down." Korsak chastises without sparing me a second glance.

I sigh as I grab a stack of files and leave my desk making sure that I have everything I need for the rest of the afternoon. I hate it when Korsak is right, but I can't deny that he is. I have been avoiding Maura and she doesn't deserve that. "Alright, I know when I'm no longer wanted." I start walking towards the elevator before I stop and turn towards Korsak. "I hate it when you're right, but thank you." I continue towards the elevator missing the smug smile he sends my way.

Thankfully the elevator doesn't take forever today and in a matter of minutes I'm standing in the morgue. I look around and don't see Maura or any of the technicians running tests and samples. I head towards her office and see her door is cracked and the lights are off. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that Maura had around gone home, but it's only 2pm and her office door is open. She never leaves her door open when she leaves for the day.

I decide to gently knock before I enter. "Maura? Are you here?" As my eyes begin to adjust to the darkness I see a mass of honey blonde hair spread out across her desk. "Maura?" I try again as I walk over to the coffee table to put my files down before I move towards her desk and crouch down beside her. I gently place my hand on her knee accidentally startling her.

Her head shoots off the desk as she looks around frantically until she looks down and sees me. "Oh! Jane…..it's just you." She says weakly as she places her hand over her heart taking a few deep breathes before placing her head back on her desk.

I gently place the back of my head on her forehead the heat I feel shocks me. How long has she been running a fever? "Yeah, it's just me sweetheart. How long have you been running a fever?" I ask cutting right to the chase.

"Maybe yesterday…..I'm not sure." She mumbles. I sigh as I stand up and gently encourage her to sit up. I can see this fever is pretty serious.

"Maura, why didn't you call me?" I ask softly feeling like the worst friend in history. Not only have I been ignoring her, but she's been sick and I didn't even notice until she's too sick to function properly.

"I didn't want to bother you." As I look into her eyes I see the younger version of Maura who would rather deal with things on her own instead of bothering somebody even when it's important. I growl softly as I gently pull her out of her seat and into my arms.

"Do you think you can walk or do I need to carry you?" I say as I realize that Maura isn't exactly steady on her feet right now. I feel her lean into me heavily and I take that to mean she wants me to carry her.

I don't waste anymore time grabbing her expensive purse and picking her up bridal style. I hear her office door slam behind me temporarily rousing Maura enough to notice that we're almost to the elevator. "Jane, I'm more than capable of walking." Her voice lacking the usual luster.

"Forgive me if I call bullshit, Maur." I say with agitation. I feel her recoil at my tone causing me to sigh deeply. "Listen I'm sorry I realize I sound upset, but I'm not upset with you. I'm upset with myself." I say as I press the button for the elevator and wait impatiently.

"Why?" Maura asks as she weakly wraps her arms around my neck and rests her head on my shoulder resigned in the fact that I'm clearly not going to put her down.

"I call myself your best friend, and yet I didn't even notice you were sick until it got to the point where you were damn near passed out on your desk. Hell I've cursed twice and you haven't even scolded me once!" The ride from the morgue to the main floor of the department thankfully didn't take long. I ignore all the stares and whispers as I carry Maura out the front entrance and towards my car. I'll happily deal with all the rumors and jokes after I make sure Maura's okay.

"Technically three times and I'm too tired to scold you right now." I gently set Maura down as I open her door and gently slide her in and buckle her up. I run over to my side and start the car. I don't give her time to complain before I take off towards the hospital.

"I wish you would have called me Maura." I sigh hoping to distract her from where we're heading. I don't know what she has against going to the doctor, but this isn't up for discussion.

"I'm sorry Jane. I truly never meant to upset you or hurt your feelings. It's just that….wait where are we going?" Damn, I knew she would notice.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." I say simple enough hoping she doesn't try to argue, but I knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Jane, I'm positive that I don't need to go to the hospital. I'm sure I just need fluids and sleep. I'm sure what I have is…." I cut her off before she can even finish.

"You know how you made me go to the dentist when I didn't want too?" It was meant to be a rhetorical question, but out of the corner of my eye I can see her opening her mouth to answer. "It was a rhetorical question Maur. You're going to the doctor because you're sick." I say trying to put an end to this discussion.

"Jane, you needed to have that root canal. I was just looking out for your…" She stops mid sentence when she finally makes the connection. I hear her sigh softly as she rests her head against the window resigning herself to her fate.

The rest of the ride is spent in a somewhat awkward silence as I periodically check on Maura out of the corner of my eye whenever she would release a deep sigh. I can tell she really doesn't want to go, but I would rather be safe than sorry. Thankfully it doesn't take much longer before we're pulling up to the hospital. I silently thank the heavens that we didn't seem to hit any major traffic on the way here.

I quickly park and get out of the car. I see Maura struggling to get out of the car by herself so I rush over to help her. "Maura, please don't strain yourself. Just let me help you it's okay." I say softly as I grab her hands and gently pull her out of the door. I make sure the door is shut before I pick her up again ignoring her weak protest.

As I walk towards the entrance to the ER Maura has decided to give up on her weak protest and just allow me to carry her. I set her down in one of the waiting room chairs as I go to the front desk to get the usual paperwork. I look around while I wait and see that it's not as packed as it usually is. Hopefully this means that we won't have to be here forever.

"Here you go Detective. Fill out these forms and give them back to me, and we'll do our best to get your partner back to see a doctor as soon as possible." I don't even bother to correct her as I grab the clipboard and go take a seat next to Maura.

"I'm sorry Jane," Maura says pitifully as she rests her head on my shoulder. I sigh as I gently kiss the crown of her head without thinking about it.

"Please don't apologize. I should have been a better friend, but I've been being a brat and selfish. Next time just please don't be afraid to call me." I say gently as I start filing out all of the required papers.

"Next time I will do my best to inform you." I love Maura really I do, but I don't believe that. She is too used to dealing with things on her own and she doesn't know how to ask for help even when she needs it. I clearly need to work harder to break her of that habit.

 **Maura's P.O.V.**

I groan softly as I rest my head against the window in Jane's cruiser. We just wasted 2 hours at the hospital just for the doctors to tell me what I already knew. I have the flu just like I thought, but it made Jane feel better to get another opinion so I can't complain. The doctor did prescribe some medication that will help me with the full body aches and my upset stomach. I just wish I could have spent those hours resting in my bed instead of sitting in that uncomfortable hospital chair.

I look over and see Jane completely focused on the road in front of her. Times like this really make me wish I had just confessed my feelings for Jane right after she had her root canal, but I didn't and then she started avoiding me. I feel a pain in my chest as I think about what could happen once Jane takes me home. Maybe she'll just drop me off and leave. What if she doesn't want to really be friends anymore?

"Maura, sweetheart, we're here." Jane says gently as I hear her get out of the car on her side. Before long she's standing on my side of the car slowly opening the door. I don't have enough energy to move and that shot the doctor gave me did nothing to help like he claimed it would.

I feel Jane gently unbuckle my seatbelt and help me out of the car yet again. I also feel her pick me up and carry me towards my front door which happens to be unlocked. Wait when did she do that?

"Would you like me to take you upstairs Maura or would you like to try eating something?" I groan at the thought of even trying to stomach food right now. Slowly I wrap my arms around her neck and rest my head on her shoulder trying to savor these last few moments before she leaves.

"Upstairs please, I don't think I would be able to make it up on my own once you leave." I feel tears begin to well in my eyes as Jane starts to carry me upstairs.

"You know I would come back after I went to pick up your medicine, right? You make it sound like you'll never see me again." Jane chuckles as I continue to remain silent. "Wait did you think I wasn't coming back?" She asks as she gently sets me down on my bed and moves to crouch down in front of me like she did when we were in my office.

I place my hands over the ones she has resting on my knees. I don't want to look into her eyes because it will make what little control I have left break and I will start crying. "I did not want to assume that you would stay with me. I'm sure you have other things to do besides look after me while I'm ill." I feel Jane place her hand on my cheek as she gently moves my head up so I will look at her.

"I know I've been avoiding you these past few weeks, and I'm really sorry about that Maura. I've just had a lot going on in my head that I needed to sort out. None of that justifies ignoring you and I'm so sorry about that, but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you alone when you can't even make it downstairs without possibly hurting yourself." Jane looks me up and down for a few moments. "Speaking of which how did you manage to make it to work in your stilts?" She says with a playful smile that I haven't seen in weeks.

"Jane, these heels are only 4 inches they hardly qualify as stilts. Though to answer your question I have no real answer for it. I would say luck, but we both know that I don't believe in luck…." I'm cut off by Jane gently running her finger along my cheek temporarily distracting me.

"Even while sick you still try to Google talk me. It's really cute, and I must admit I've missed it and you." I smile softly as I bring my hand up to rest on top of Jane's keeping it pressing against my cheek. I never noticed how warm she was until now, but it feels amazing.

"I've missed you too Jane. I don't like it when you ignore me, but I understand why you did it." I realize I'm pouting, but right now I don't care how it makes me look. "Next time though maybe you could just talk to me instead. I'm always happy to listen."

"Next time I will talk to you about it. You're a better sound board than Jo Friday anyway." Jane says with a soft smile that makes me smile. There's the smile I know and love.

I couldn't resist allowing my eyes to travel along Jane's body, especially her arms. I don't know why it surprises me with Jane's amazing physique, but she carried me up the stairs as though I'm as light as a feather. "That's because you ARE as light as a feather Maur." Jane chuckles as she shakes her head at me.

I look at her confused before I realize that I had accidentally mumbled that outloud. "I'm so sorry Jane I didn't mean to say that out loud." I groan shyly as put my head down trying to hide my face.

"It's okay, now is there anything that you need. Maybe a warm shower because you feel warm, but you keep shivering like your cold." Jane says with a sweet smile that makes me love her even more.

"I think for right now I would just like to lie down and rest, but….ummm…" I realize I don't know how to ask what's on my mind without possibly making Jane uncomfortable. I just got her back and I don't want to accidentally scare her off.

"Whatever you're over thinking please stop and just ask me. I'm not going to run away especially not while you're sick." Jane says with an encouraging smile.

"Well it would appear as though I'm experiencing extreme muscle fatigue, and I lack the ability to fully get undressed and then redressed so I can take a nap." I hear Jane chuckle softly which confuses me. Did I say something funny?

"I'm sorry Maur, I'm not laughing at you I promise. It's just that you're clearly sick since you didn't go all Google on me and explain the science behind muscle fatigue." I watch in silence as Jane kneels down in front of me to gently slide off my heels. "Only you would still even consider wearing these death traps while sick. I swear." Jane mumbles more to herself than to me.

"I like my shoes they're comfortable." I say in a whiny tone that is very unlike me. Jane shoots me a look of disbelief before she sets my shoes aside and starts working on getting me out of my dress. "You know this would be way better if I wasn't sick, and you were going to be getting into bed with me." I say not even bothering to try and censor my thoughts that time.

When she looks up at me I notice that her pupils have dilated. Maybe us being together isn't as farfetched as I originally thought. "Maura, is this your way of asking me to be your snuggle buddy? Are you just trying to use me for my body heat?" Jane asks me as I notice a faint blush work it's way up her neck.

"Having you in my bed for your nature heat would certainly be a bonus, but that's not the only reason I want you there." This time it's Jane's turn to groan when she slides down my dress and see the matching lace bra and panty set I happen to put on today.

"Would you like me to get you some of your fancy silk pajamas or would you like to steal some of my clothes? Oh and please don't act like you don't wear my clothes when I'm not here because I've noticed how more and more are suddenly in here and not in the guest room." I hide my face again as Jane shows off her detective skills.

"Well your lounge clothes are more comfortable than mine, and they are warmer." I say trying not to blush at being caught with my proverbial hand in the cookie jar.

"It's okay Maura I don't mind you borrowing my clothes. Besides I'm sure you look adorable in my sweats." Jane says as she walks over to my dresser to retrieve two sets of clothes.

I don't say anything as Jane helps me into her favorite pair of wears that are well worn. She catches me off guard when she effortlessly unsnapped my bra and removes it before she slides on her long sleeve Boston Police Dept Athletics shirt. Jane helps me get comfortable under the covers before I watch as she changes clothes. I feel my skin heat up as she removes her shirt almost in slow motion.

I feel my stomach tighten as my eyes trace her exposed muscles making me desire her more. I feel a shiver run down my spine as I watch her remove her pants and throw them in a pile by my bed. Usually I would chastise her for that, but right now I couldn't care. Her beauty never ceases to amaze me with just how naturally beautiful she is.

"Maura, are you cold? You keep shivering." Jane's voice pulls me out of my trance as I notice she's sitting in the edge of my bed dressed again in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Oh….I'm sorry," I say not even knowing why I'm apologizing. Jane decides not to question it as she moves the covers back and slides underneath them with me.

"I texted Ma and Frankie letting them know that I'm here with you, and I left your prescription downstairs. Ma's gonna get it filled for you. Until then how about we get you warmed up and catch a quick nap." Jane says softly as she settles down into the covers pulling me into her arms.

I rest my head on her shoulder and wrap my arms around her waist pulling her closer. "Thank you Jane for everything. I love you." I whisper as I feel her natural body heat begin to warm me up causing me to drift off to sleep.

"I'll always be here to take care of you. I love you too sweetheart." I hear Jane say faintly before sleep overtakes me.

 **Description:** **Sequel to Tooth-hurty!** Maura was kind enough to take care of Jane after her root canal. Now it's Jane's turn to take care of her.


End file.
